warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lies forgiven
this is a fanfic of what i think should happen to jayfeather, lionblaze, and dovepaw.TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 09:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Aligances Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Millie- gray tabby she-cat Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose-cream-colored tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Ivypaw Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Dovepaw Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icecloud-white she-cat Toadstep-black-and-white tom Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Briarlight-dark brown she-cat Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Bumbleflight-very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice: Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes Queens:' Daisy'-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom) Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Medicine cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Apprentice, Flametail Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Apprentice, Ferretpaw Rowanclaw-ginger tom Smokefoot-black tom Toadfoot-dark brown tom Applefur-mottled brown she-cat Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Apprentice, Pinepaw Snowbird-pure white she-cat Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Starlingpaw Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur-dark gray tom Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat Apprentices: Flametail-ginger tom Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom Pinepaw-black she-cat Starlingpaw-ginger tom Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Windclan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whiskerpaw Whitetail-small white she-cat Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Furzepaw Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Boulderpaw Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Apprentices:Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom Whiskerpaw-light brown tom Elders:Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Tornear-tabby tom Riverclan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Hollowpaw Medicine cat: '''Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat '''Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors:' Graymist'-pale gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Troutpaw Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Mossypaw Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Apprentice, Rushpaw Mallownose-light brown tabby tom Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat Grasspelt-light brown tom Apprentices:Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom Queens:'''Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat '''Elders: Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside Clans Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace Holly- '''black she-cat with green eyes '''Pine- '''silver-grey tom with bright green eyes Other Animals '''Midnight-a stargazing badger who lives by the sea Prologue A dark cat wove through the thick undergrowth with the ease of a cat trained in the forest for moons. But she wasn't part of a Clan. The cat aproached a clearing, in which there was a pile of food, and a den under a tangle of brambles. A mew sounded from the den and the she-cat hurried inside, a tuft of her black fur catching on the brambles sharp thorns. inside the den, a bundle of light grey fur was curled in the middle of a large nest. "Hello Holly!" The kitten mewled, bouncing up and down. It wasn't very old - less than 6 moons. "Pine." The black cat purred and wrapped her tail around around the kit. "Anything unusual on the borders?" Pine asked happily. "No." Holly sighed and lay down. "As usual." Pine yawned. "I'm hungry." Purring, Holly backed out of their den "I'll get you some fresh-kill." As she picked a thrush and begaan to carry it back to Pine, a single thought pirced her mind and heart. How long can i live a echo? a lie? Chapter 1 Starlight flickered on Jayfeather's fur as he entered the clearing. The forest was unusualy silent, and his fur prickled with apprehension. His mind traveled the clearing, delving in and out of sleeping cats dreams. But Lionblaze wasn't there! Racing through the forest, he searched for his brother, untill he caught a whisp of scent. Following, he heard Lionblaze's startled gasp as he stumbled into him. Category:Fan Fictions